Feòra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :Feora redirects here. For her disambiguation page, see Feòra (disambiguation). |id = 860787 |no = 8552 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 100 |animation_idle = 61 |animation_move = 61 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In these modern times, the people once variously described as "beastkin" now live peaceably among humans thanks to the efforts of their ancient druids. Seeking to restore the balance between man and nature, they were the bridge between the wild instincts of animals and the human condition. The truly powerful ones were said to shapeshift at will, and their totem animals manifested as bestial traits in their children over time. As generations passed and the beastkin assimilated into human society, these traits grew dormant, leaving only the most notable identifiers. Though Feòra is a modern descendent of the Sciuri beastkin tribe and thus exhibits the round ears and plush tail of her people, she has little in common with her totem. She is a modern teenager in every sense of the word—right down to the moodiness. One teacher described her as being "more ornery than a dog with nettles in its mouth", and coupled with the enormous spiked bat she carries around as some sort of vague statement, it's no wonder most people—human and beastkin descendent alike—give her a wide berth. It's not that Feòra goes out of her way to be violent—there's just something about the trappings of civilized society that chafes at the animal in her heart. Something is sorely missing from her life despite all the conveniences of modern times. Wasn't it ironic that everything taken for granted was the very reason she felt so alienated in the first place? Tucking her phone into her pocket, she scuffed the ground before her, unknowingly indulging a long buried instinct. |summon = Whuh? What do you want, pal? Is it 'cause of the way I dress? Huh?! Tell you what buster, it's none o' yer business! |fusion = Pft. You can't win me over with THIS. Whaddaya take me for? A squirrel? *munch* Wait...Hold up. |evolution = |hp_base = 6145 |atk_base = 2451 |def_base = 2107 |rec_base = 2199 |hp_lord = 8779 |atk_lord = 3501 |def_lord = 3010 |rec_lord = 3027 |hp_anima = 9671 |rec_anima = 2789 |atk_breaker = 3739 |def_breaker = 2772 |def_guardian = 3248 |rec_guardian = 2908 |def_oracle = 2891 |rec_oracle = 3384 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Rebellious Streak |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, adds probable Spark critical, 150% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 50% chance of 50% Spark Critical & fills 2-3 on spark |bb = Off Base |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, activates Dark shield for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP, 140% parameter boost to Dark types, activates 3500 HP/Def Dark shield, fills 10 BC per turn & fills 2-3 BC on spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 50 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Gone Home Running |sbbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 140% parameter boost to Dark types, 10% OD fill, 200% Spark to self & 20% Spark vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Straight Out the Park |ubbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost to all elements, 450% Spark, 450% Spark to self & fills 5-8 BC on spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 100 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Wasn't Me, Officer |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = Fills 4 BC per turn, 200% Spark after 1 spark & 10% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 860788 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 860034 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Autumn Summon: August 28, 07:00 PST - September 25, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Duilleagan Token |bazaar_1_desc = Re:Generations *Hornet's Nest *Clean-Up Crew |bazaar_1_bonus = 10% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0038_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desirous Mochi Moonlight Valediction |bazaar_2_bonus = 20% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |notes = *Feòra's UBB (along with her Omni form) has the highest Drop Check on a single hit in the game. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}